Every Good Girl Needs a Bad Boy
by dracos1desire
Summary: Hermione comes back for her 7th year at Hogwarts as a new person. She is really a pureblood. She's sick of being a goody twoshoes, and she wants guys to notice her. Draco takes notice. Sorry guys I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to Rowling, not to me.

Hermione had just received her letter from Hogwarts. She had made Head Girl for her seventh and final year. Her parents had always known she would be. They were the head students at their school back in the states. Hermione's family had moved to England long ago before she was born. Both of her parents were wizards, but they needed to go into hiding. They came from well-known pureblood families, their families were deeply involved in the dark arts. Their family names were Grey, and Matthews. When they got married they decided that they weren't going to follow in their parents footsteps. They wanted to raise their children away from the dark arts. So they moved to England, and changed their last name from Grey to Granger, and blended in with the muggles. Even the wizarding world knew nothing of them. Until their daughter Hermione received her letter to attend the most famous wizarding school in the world.

Hermione had always known that she was a witch. Her parents had told her when she was a little girl. They told her that it was important that she keep it a secret. They didn't want he-who-must-not-be-named, or their parents, to come looking for them to join the deatheaters. Hermione hated having to hide who she was. She had to tell all of her friends at school that she was muggleborn and that her parents were dentists. Her parents lie had caused her a lot of pain at school. She was always known as the mudblood by all of the students in Slytherin. She longed to shout at the top of her lungs that she wasn't a mudblood, she was a pureblood, but she respected her parents wishes.

This year was going to be different though. Because of the upcoming war, her parents decided that it would be a good time to come out of hiding and join up with the Order of the Pheonix to fight against the deatheaters. They knew that this would mean standing up and fighting against their own families, but they knew it was the right thing to do. They knew the Order would need all of the help that they could get. They had already contacted the Order, and they were leaving to go to headquarters when Hermione left for Hogwarts.

Hermione had already told Ron and Harry. They were surprised that she had kept it a secret for so long. They were her best friends, they knew her better than anyone, and they had never expected. Hermione couldn't wait for the school year to begin, this year, she wouldn't have to put up with all of the rubbish from the Slytherins that she had endured for so long. This year they would all know her true heritage. This was particularly important to Hermione this year because she would be sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't stand a whole year of being called a mudblood. Now that he would know that she came from a wizarding family as old as his, he would have to treat her with a little respect.

She finished packing up all of her school things into her trunk. And went to get her owl put into her cage and ready for the trip. She had gotten an owl from her parents when her cat, Crookshanks, died over the summer. This way she would be able to keep in touch with her parents and the rest of the Order. When she had everything ready she decided it was time to shower, and get dressed. It was almost time to leave to go the train station.

Hermione and her parents arrived at the train station with 15 minutes to spare. Her parents were going to see her off on the platform this year, now that they were no longer hiding the fact that they were wizards. They all casually walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They were instantly greeted by the Weasley family, and Harry. The Weasleys were going to be taking the Grangers to headquarters after they saw the children off.

Hermione rushed over to Harry and Ron and drew them both into a big hug. "I've missed you guys so much. How was your summer?"

"I wasn't at the Dursley's, my summer was great." Harry replied. Harry, who was now 5'11", and covered in muscles from playing quidditch all summer, was looking even more gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and a tight, faded gray t-shirt that showed off every muscle.

"Let's see I spent the whole summer playing quidditch, I think you could call that a great summer. How was yours 'Mione?" Ron asked pulling her into a bigger hug. Ron was now 6'4" tall, and was also much more muscular. He still hadn't cut his long red hair. It fell around Hermione's face as the hugged. He was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants, and a quidditch t-shirt.

"It was great. I'm so relieved now that everyone knows about my parents. I hated lying to you guys. Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Hermione stepped back so that she could look at her two best friends. Hermione was only 5'8" which wasn't really short, but compared to her two friends it was. She had changed a lot over the summer, her hair had grown down to her mid-back, and wasn't so frizzy and unmanageable. She had also developed feminine curves in all of the right places. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting black Capri pants, and a purple halter top that showed off her new belly button ring. She was also wearing make-up. She had changed over the summer, and she was sick of guys not noticing her. She wanted guys to look at her the way that they looked at Ginny. She was sick of being a goody two-shoes, and she was ready to break out of her shell.

"Of course we're not mad at you 'Mione. We understand why it was important for you to keep it a secret. We don't care if you're a pureblood, or not, you're still our 'Mione." Harry said.

"Hey 'Mione. Where's my hug?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips. Ginny was 5'9", and had long hair that went down almost to her butt. She was wearing tight low-rise jeans, and a green tube top, that showed off her figure. Ginny was gorgeous, and she knew it and she wasn't afraid to show it. She liked the attention she got from boys.

"Hey Gin! Wow, you look great. I've missed you so much. These boys didn't get on your nerves too much over the summer did they?" Hermione hugged her friend tightly. Ginny was Hermione's only close female friend.

"You look amazing too 'Mione. I barely recognized you. Ron was annoying as usual, but it wasn't bad having Harry around." Ginny answered wrapping her arm around Harry.

"You two are finally together? It's about time." Hermione stated. "Listen I've got to run. I'm supposed to go up to the head compartment right away. I'll see you guys as soon as I can get away." Hermione went over to her parents and gave them each a big hug and a kiss. "Bye mum, dad. I love you guys." She then turned and walked onto the train.

Hermione opened the door to the Head's compartment. She walked in to see none other than Draco Malfoy himself. She noticed how good the summer had been to him. He had always been cute, but now, he was hot. His platinum hair was hanging loosely in his face. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and wife-beater, with his school robe over it, you could see every muscle in his chest and abdomen. He was at least 6'3". Hermione couldn't even take her eyes off of him at first.

"Well if it isn't Granger? I'm sorry, should I start calling you Grey now? I should have known that you weren't a mudblood. There is no way that a mudblood could ever beat me at anything. So why did you keep it a secret all of this time Grey?" Draco asked looking up from the book that he was reading. He stood up and walked over to her. He couldn't believe how great she looked this year. There was no signs of the know-it-all bookworm Granger. This was a completely different person.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me anything Malfoy, but I'm still going by the name Granger. Why my heritage was kept a secret is really none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get my trunk put away before the train starts moving." She moved to walk past him, but he reached up and grabbed her arm. She shoved his arm hard to get it off of her.

"Oww. Dumb bitch." Draco said rubbing his forearm.

"What the bloody hell's the matter with you? You cannot honestly tell me that hurt?" She walked around him and moved to push her trunk under one of the benches. Making sure that he got a good view of her arse when she bent over. When she turned around she saw Draco pulling the sleeve of his robes back down while staring at her. She smirked knowing what he had been looking at. She walked over to him. "Would you stop being a baby? What could I have possibly done to your arm?"

Draco pulled his arm away. "Nothing, I think that you just gouged me with those claws that you call fingernails." It wasn't true, but there was no way that he could let her get closer to his arm.

"Here let me see, you big baby. I don't want you telling Professor McGonagall that I attacked you or something." She reached out and tried to grab his hand so that she could look at his arm.

He quickly pulled his hand out of her grasp. "I told you it's fine, besides what do you care? I'm not going to tell McGonagall on you. Don't worry, you won't get Gryffindor into any trouble."

"Fine. Whatever." Hermione didn't really care enough to push the matter. She walked over and sat down on the bench. She lifted her leg and crossed it seductively over the other.

Draco moved over to the bench across from her and sat down. He leaned back and closed his eyes as if he were trying to take a nap.

"Now's not the time to nap Malfoy, Professor McGonagall could be in here any minute." Just at that moment, Professor McGonagall popped in. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I've just got a few things that I need to tell you before we arrive at the school. Now as you know as our Head Boy and Girl we expect you both to set an example for your fellow students. You will both be continuing to help out with the normal prefect duties, such as making your rounds. You will also be in charge of helping to organize all school activities including balls, and trips to Hogsmeade. You will be sharing a common room, and a bathroom, but you will each have your own bedrooms accessible only by a password. You will choose your own passwords for your bedrooms, however the password for your common room is 'fellowship,' this too can be changed if you can both agree on a password. The portrait is of the two of you. I know that you have both had your differences, but I must ask that you try to get along. I'm not asking you to be friends, but civility will be important unless you want to make this year longer and harder than it has to be. Now I must be leaving I have to get back to Hogsmeade, and up to the school before the train arrives. Please take my advice and get along." She finished her speech and was gone with a pop.

"McGonagall's right you know. You really should start being more nice Granger. We are going to be living together after all." Draco said with his signature smirk.

"Believe me Malfoy, I'm all for getting along this year, if it's possible for you to stop yourself from being an annoying prat. Professor McGonagall is right if we don't at least try to get along, this is going to be a very long year." Hermione replied crossing her arms.

Draco stood up and moved towards her. Hermione stood up as well. "I think that I'm willing to try getting along Granger." He looked her up and down, appraising her new look.

Hermione felt his eyes moving over her body. She took the time to take a closer look at him as well. How could she have not noticed how gorgeous he was? She looked up into his stormy silver blue eyes. "I say that we call a truce."

Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and moved closer to her. He reached out his hand. "Deal."

Hermione reached out and took his hand. Before she could shake it Draco had pulled her in closer and leaned down and kissed her roughly. She was taken by surprise, for a second she didn't react. Then she started to kiss him back. She released his hand and brought both of her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. She felt him lick along her bottom lip asking for entry. She gave it to him willingly. She had never felt like this before. This wasn't the first time that she had ever kissed a guy before, but it was the first time that doing it made her feel weak.

Draco pulled her closer. He slid his hands down to her butt and lifted her up. She slipped her legs around his waist. Draco held her there kissing her more and more greedily. He stopped, and moved his mouth down her cheek, and down her jaw to her neck. Here he started to leave playful bite marks causing her flesh to bruise. Each time he did this it Hermione moaned. He moved back up to her mouth taking it forcefully again. He then let her legs slide slowly down until she was standing on the floor. He stepped back a little. "I think that we're almost to the school. We should change and go find our friends. I wouldn't tell anyone about this, I wouldn't want your perfect reputation to be ruined." He moved over to his trunk and started to get his school clothes out. "Oh, and by the way. You may want to do a concealing charm on your neck. I don't think you want anyone to see what we did." He then turned away from her, pulled off his robes, and quickly put on his white button up shirt. He then turned back around and started to undo his jeans. He slid them off so that he was just wearing his green silk boxers from the waist down. He pulled on his black pants, buttoned his shirt, through his tie around his neck, and grabbed his robes. "I'll leave so that you can get changed." He walked over to her kissed her roughly one last time, and then exited the compartment.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She went to her trunk and pulled out her clothes and her compact. She used the mirror to look at herself. Draco was right she had small bruises all over her neck. She took out her wand and quickly muttered a concealment charm. She then changed quickly into her school clothes, reapplied her lipstick, and went to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

She found them in their usual compartment. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey guys. Shouldn't you all get ready. We should be at the school in 5 minutes."

"We were just going to. How was the meeting with the ferret? He didn't give you any crap did he?" Ron looked like he would snap Draco in two if he had.

"Everything went fine. We met with Professor McGonagall, and then I got ready, and I came to find you guys." Hermione lied. "Come on Gin. You can come change in my cart if you want to, Malfoy's gone."

"Thanks 'Mione. I'll see you at the station Harry." She leaned over and gave Harry a kiss before following Hermione out of the compartment. They started walking back towards the front of the train. "So how did things really go with Malfoy? I can tell when you're lying 'Mione, you're not very good at it."

"I wasn't lying Gin. Everything went fine. So how was your summer with Harry? Anything I should know about?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

"I don't think so Hermione, you are not changing the subject. We can talk about my summer later. I want to know what happened with Malfoy. You say everything went fine, then why did you seem all flushed when you got to the compartment? Is there something you should be telling me?" They arrived at the Head's compartment and walked in.

"You are so annoying. You're like a mind reader. I'll only tell you if you promise me that you are not going to tell anyone, and I mean anyone Ginny. I need a wizard's oath that you won't tell a soul."

"Fine you have my sworn oath that I will not tell a soul." Ginny said holding up her right hand.

"Good." Hermione took out her wand and removed the concealment charm.

"Oh Merlin 'Mione! Did Malfoy really do that? You have got to be the luckiest girl in the world. Do you know how many girls would kill to have them do that to them. Including yours truly." The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. "You have got to tell me literally everything Hermione. You can't hold out on me. You'll have to come visit me tomorrow, and give me all of the dirty details." She finished getting ready and started to leave the compartment to find Harry.

Hermione quickly put the concealment charm back on, and left the train to help get the first years in order and to their boats.

A/N: I had the idea for this story long before HBP came out. I still wanted to write it though, because I think that it's going to be really good. This does not go along at all with the sixth book. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can, but I won't unless I get some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to Rowling, not to me.

A/N: I'm not going to thank you all individually, but thank you to all of my reviewers. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I'm glad that everyone likes my story so far. Keep the reviews coming, good or bad. Hope you like the new chappie.

Hermione helped see all of the first years onto the boats and then went to find Ron, Harry, and Ginny for the carriage ride up to the school. She looked around for a little while, and not finding them decided to just get into an empty carriage and see them up at the school. She got in and sat down. She was followed not long after by Draco.

Draco got into the carriage and sat on the seat next to her. "So Granger, it seems that we're going to be seeing a lot of each other this year." He said reaching his hand out and placing in on her leg.

"It seems like it. What's your point Malfoy?" She turned to look into his eyes, not even attempting to move his hand off of her leg.

"Well, when I first found out that I was going to have to be spending the year sharing my common room with you, I was disappointed, until I saw you walk onto the train. I think this year is going to be a lot better than I thought." He moved his hand farther up his leg.

Hermione's breath hitched slightly. "And why do you say that?"

As an answer Draco leaned over and captured her lips with his once more. He didn't even have to ask for entrance this time, she just gave it to him willingly. Draco deepened the kiss, and pushed Hermione back slowly so that she was laying back on the seat and he was laying on top of her. When they got to the school and the carriage stopped Draco sat up and helped Hermione sit up. "Does that answer your question?"

"I think that it does." She smiled at him seductively, adjusted her robes, and did a quick spell on her face to get rid of the lipstick that she was sure was smeared again. She then exited from the carriage behind Draco, and they both went their separate ways to find their friends.

Hermione saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking a little ways ahead of her. "Hey guys. Wait up for me." She hurried to catch up with them. "Hey. Where were you guys? I tried to find you to ride up to the school, but I didn't see you. I ended up having to ride up here with Malfoy." She tried to make herself sound as repulsed as possible.

"Oh, 'Mione, that must have been truly awful for you. I'm so sorry." Ginny said. Giving Hermione a look that said, 'Yeah right, I'm sure it was torture snogging him all the way to the castle.'

Hermione shot her a warning glance. "It was, he is such an arrogant git."

"I still can't believe you have to live with him this year 'Mione. If he does anything to you, you just let me know, and I'll turn him into a ferret again, and we can watch him bounce through the halls." Ron said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I hope the sorting goes fast this year, I'm bloody starving."

"Your always starving mate." Harry piped in. "Seriously though 'Mione if he gives you any trouble you'll tell us, right?"

"Of course Harry. I'm sure that I'll be fine. We can always just ignore each other." Hermione assured her overprotective friends. "Besides at least this year, I don't have to worry about him calling me a mudblood anymore. Now that he knows that I'm just as much of a pureblood as he is, maybe he'll lay off a little bit."

They walked in and took their seats in the Great Hall for the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony. When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore made the usual announcements, and the feast began. Hermione ate her dinner, and continued to sit there talking to her friends. She was torn, part of her wanted to back to her dorm and be with Draco, but part of her was scared. She had never gone further than kissing with a guy before, and she knew about Draco's reputation. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do anything else, but there was something about him that just made her lose control. She sat there poking at her dessert with her fork.

"Hermione! You look like you are a million miles away. What's up?" Ron asked. From the look on his face he had been trying to get her attention for a while now.

"Huh…what…oh nothing. Just thinking. Sorry. Did you need something?" She put her fork down and looked at him.

"Maybe you should go up to your dorm 'Mione. You look like you could use some time to relax." Ginny said smiling at her.

"You're probably right Gin. I think I will go up and check out my new room. I'll see you guys tomorrow for breakfast. Night." Hermione got up kissed her two best friends on the cheek, slapped Ginny along side the head, and walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny never was big on subtlety. She knew that she shouldn't have told her, but Ginny was right, she wasn't a very good liar.

Hermione walked up to the portrait leading to the head dormitories. The Hermione and Draco and the picture were standing as far apart as possible without leaving the portrait, and they were both facing away from each other with their arms crossed. "Hello." Hermione said to the Hermione in the portrait.

"Oh hello. Welcome to your dormitories. It's so nice to finally meet you." The portrait Hermione smiled excitedly.

"Hello. I must agree, it is very nice to be meeting you." The portrait Draco said looking her up and down with the Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

"Charming." Hermione said shaking her head at the portrait Draco and smiling, the resemblance was uncanny. "Nice to meet you both as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in for the night. Fellowship." The portrait hole swung forward and she stepped into her new home. It was beautiful. It was so much better than the Gryffindor common room. It had bookshelves lining the walls, a fire place, two large comfy couches, four armchairs, and two desks in the back. It was decorated in a mix of the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, of course. She stepped further in. She noticed two doors going off to the side. One with a portrait of a snake, and the other with a portrait of a lion. There was also a door in the back that she assumed led to the bathroom. She walked over to her portrait. She already knew what she wanted her password to be. "Greyhaven." The lion in the portrait nodded, opening the door and allowing her into her room.

Instead of being decorated in the Gryffindor colors this room was decorated in her favorite colors. Purple, and silver. She wondered to herself how they knew what colors she would have wanted her room to be. It had the usual four-poster bed, with thick purple velvet hangings. Her bed was made with silver satin sheets, and a purple satin comforter. Also in her room there was a small personal bookshelf, already filled with her collection of books, a dresser, a desk, and a mirror. There was also a door leading to the bathroom. She walked over and went through this door now.

The bathroom was the most luxurious room she had ever seen. It had a huge Jacuzzi tub, big enough to fit five people, with all of the different spouts to add the scented bubbles. It also had two shower along the back wall, and two sinks, two mirrors, and two cabinets along the front wall. She looked over to where the door was leading to Draco's room and saw that it was partially open. She slowly walked towards it. As she did so, she could hear him moving around in there. "Malfoy?"

"Come on in Granger. The doors open." Draco called.

Hermione walked into his room to find him sitting on his bed reading a book. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go." She turned to walk back out.

"I wouldn't have invited you in if you were interrupting anything. Come in. Sit." He put down the book and motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as well.

Hermione looked at what he was wearing. He looked ridiculous. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants without a shirt, and he had his robes on. She shook her head and went to sit down. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened on the train, and again on the carriage. She sat down next to him, and then turned herself so that she was sitting with one leg on the bed and the other hanging down, so that she could face him better. "Malfoy. What exactly happened between us on the train?"

Draco turned towards her in the same manner. He looked at her in a minute before lifting his hand and touching her face. "Do you not realize how good you look this year Granger? You have always been pretty, but this year, you come to school with this new look. Do you not know what those clothes you are wearing can do to a guy? Also, this year, you're not forbidden, and I wanted you, so I went for it."

Hermione blushed slightly at this, and leaned into his hand on her face. "You wanted me? Why would you want me? You could have any girl in the world. And what do you mean forbidden?"

"It's true if I wanted to I could have any girl in this school at my beck and call, but I don't want a mindless fool. I want someone who's more like me. Someone who is smart, and powerful. You were forbidden to me. I'm a Malfoy, you were a mudblood. My father would have murdered me for even entertaining the idea, but now, you're not."

"That's not a very good way to proposition me Malfoy. Telling a girl that up until now they weren't good enough isn't really a way to get them to fall for you. What makes you think that I would want to be with you?" Hermione asked shoving his hand off of her face and moving to get up.

"I'm not asking you to fall for me Granger, I don't fall in love. I'm just asking you to give in to what we both want." Draco said grabbing her hand and pulling her back down towards the bed.

"Oh yeah. And what's that?"

"Each other." With that Draco leaned forward and placed his lips roughly on Hermione's. Again he felt her instantly relax and open her mouth to him. He took advantage of the fact and laid her down on the bed. He started to kiss down her neck again, causing her breathing to become more ragged. He let his hands roam down along her back to her butt where he grabbed her and slid her up slightly higher on the bed. He then moved his hands out from under her and used them to support him as he held himself over her, again taking her mouth roughly with his own.

Hermione moaned into the kiss. She knew that she should stop him, but she didn't want to. "Oh Malfoy." She said full of desire, as he moved down to her neck again. He had positioned himself so that he was kneeling between her legs. He moved his hands up and started to take off her robes. "Malfoy wait." Hermione pushed him back slightly looking into his eyes. They were now an even stormier looking blue than she had seen on the train. "I've never…I mean I've only ever…kissed a guy before now." She blushed furiously and looked away.

"Really?" Draco hadn't expected that. He sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I don't want to stop…I just thought that you should know." Hermione sat up on her elbows and tried to get him to look at her.

"First of all, please stop calling me Malfoy, my name is Draco. Second, I never would have thought that you would have never done _anything_ before. I thought that you might be a virgin, but you've never done anything but kissing? Bloody hell, Granger."

"If I'm going to call you Draco, it's only fair that you call me Hermione, or 'Mione or something. Just because I've never experienced anything before doesn't mean that I'm not ready to now, so what's the big deal?"

"Listen Mia, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not one to make someone do something that they don't want to do. If you are not totally sure that you want to be with me, then we won't do anything until you're ready."

"Mia? I like that. It sounds nice. Draco I'm sure that I want to do this. I want to be with you, just as much as you want to be with me." She sat up, and took off her robes. She then loosened her Gryffindor tie. She slid herself further up the bed so that she was positioned where she could lay her head back on the pillows. She pulled the tie off and threw it to the floor. She then unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, and stopped looking up at Draco, she lightly bit her bottom lip.

Draco smiled at her, and reached over to pull off her shoes. He threw them to the floor and then slid up so that he was laying across her again. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was surprised when she wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. He moaned into the kiss.

Hermione moved her hands down his neck to his shoulders and started to pull slide his robes off. Draco sat up, pulling her with him so that it would be easier for her to rid him of his robes. Draco moved his hands up and caressed her face, running his thumb along her lips. Hermione leaned her head into his hand, and closed her eyes. When she opened them she gasped, and pulled away.

Draco quickly took his hands away. "What is it?"

Hermione reached over and grabbed his left arm and pulled it towards her. "You're a death eater? Aren't you a little young to be a death eater?" She ran her fingers over the mark on his forearm.

Draco winced when she touched it. "My father is the Dark Lord's right hand man. Under normal circumstances I would be considered too young, but my father got him to give me my mark early. Now that Potter got my father sent to Azkaban, I've taken his place in the inner circle until his escape can be arranged. This doesn't change who I am Mia. This mark has nothing to do with the way that I feel about you. I will understand if you don't want to do this anymore, but I assure that with or without this mark nothing would change."

"Did it hurt? It looks like it would be painful. Did you want to get the mark?" She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his arm.

He was surprised at how soothing that felt. He hadn't received the mark long before coming to school and it still seemed to give off a dull ache. He reached out and ran his fingers through her long curls. "Yes it hurt. It still hurts, not a lot, more like a constant reminder that it's there. Yes I did want to get the mark. I always knew that I would. I hadn't expected to receive it so soon, I had hoped to finish school first. After the trouble in the Department of Mysteries last year, it became important that I receive the mark as soon as possible."

"If you promise me that you are not just using me in some sick attempt to get at Harry, or to bring me to your side in the war, then I see no reason why we can't continue. It's not like we're talking about marriage or anything, we're not even talking about love. Our beliefs shouldn't get in the way. I promise that I won't use you to help my side of the war, if you promise that you won't use me for yours."

"Agreed. I would never do that to you. I know that you are devoted to helping Potter in this war, and I respect that. People are allowed their own views, be they right or wrong. I would never try to sway you in anyway."

Hermione looked up, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie. When she didn't see any, she was satisfied. She kissed his arm one last time and laid back down. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a shy smile.

Draco smiled, and leaned down placing kisses all over her face, down her neck, and to the beginning of an opening in her shirt. As he started to kiss slowly down the opening, he started to unbutton the rest of the buttons. When he was done he pulled her up off the bed so that he could slide the shirt off of her shoulders. He then threw it onto the floor. He laid her back, and kissed his way down to the top of her breasts. He reached his hands around her back undoing the clasp on her black, lace, strapless bra. He tossed it out of the way. He then kissed his way over to her left breast taking her hardened nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue back and forth across it, causing her body to shudder in response. He then moved over and did the same to the right.

Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt. It sent chills all through her whole body. She ran her fingers through Draco's hair as he kissed his way down her stomach. As he worked his way down towards her belly button, he hit a ticklish spot, and Hermione tried to stop herself from laughing. "Draco that tickles."

"What tickles? This?" He asked, kissing her stomach again, and then blowing cool air on the place where he had just kissed causing Hermione to laugh out loud. Draco smiled and moved back up and kissed her again on the mouth. "I don't want to go any further unless you are sure Mia. We don't have to do anything today."

"I've already told you. I'm ready. I don't want to be the goody-two shoes Gryffindor Princess anymore. I want to know what it feels like for once to listen to what my body is telling me, instead of what my brain is telling me. I want to let go and lose control. I want to be with you." Hermione reached her hands behind her back and unzipped her skirt and slid it down as far as she could, never taking her eyes off of Draco's.

Draco slid her skirt the rest of the way off for her and just looked at her for a minute. Now all that she had on was her black lace thong. "Mia, you really are beautiful do you know that?"

Hermione sat up and kissed Draco. She moved her hands down to his pants and started to push them off of him. She felt him smile into the kiss, and move to make it easier for her to remove them. Hermione leaned back and looked into his eyes. She kept his eyes focused on hers as she slid her underwear off. She bit her bottom lip, blushing slightly, she laid back onto the pillows.

Draco looked down at her now naked body. He moved up and kissed her passionately. He allowed his hand to move down along her body. He could feel that she was already quite wet. He used his thumb to massage her clit causing her whole body to shudder, and for her to moan into the kiss. He then slid one finger into her, giving her body a chance to adapt before slowly moving it in and out. He could see that she was starting to enjoy it, so he pulled it out and reinserted it adding a second finger. Hermione moaned out loud. He started to move them in and out faster, searching for that magic spot. He pushed in deeper, and Hermione cried out his name, her eyes rolling back in her head. Draco then slid his fingers out of her. He kissed her again with even more need.

"Draco, I need you." Hermione reached down and pushed his boxers down off of him, releasing his erection. She gasped at the sight of it, and blushed.

Draco kissed her again, and moved himself into position. "This is going to hurt Mia. If it's too much and you want me to stop, just tell me." He thrust into her slowly until he met resistance. He then pushed through her barrier, and waited for a minute while her body adjusted. He could see the look of pain in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Don't stop."

Draco slowly started to thrust in and out of her, thrusting a little deeper each time. He didn't want to hurt her too much, so he was taking it slow. He pushed in deep and saw her face react as he hit her spot. He started to thrust a little faster now, her body had started to relax. She felt so good to him. Draco had never been with a virgin before. He could tell that it wouldn't belong before he reached his climax he started to go faster.

Hermione had never experienced anything so wonderful in her life. She felt like her whole body was going to explode from all of the rush of feelings that she was experiencing. She wanted him to go faster. She knew that he was trying to go slow for her, but she didn't want him to go slow, she felt like if he went this slow she would die for sure. "Please Draco. Faster. Faster." She dug her nails into his back as she reached orgasm and her eyes rolled back into her head. She screamed out his name. At the same time she felt herself being filled with a warm liquid. She knew that Draco had climaxed too. Draco collapsed onto her, exhausted. He pulled out and rolled over onto his back next to her. Hermione laid there waiting for her breathing to return to normal. She rolled over onto her side so that she was facing Draco. "Draco that was amazing."

"Yes Mia, it was. I haven't enjoyed sex that much in a long time. I'm exhausted. We should get some sleep we have classes in the morning." He rolled over on his side and kissed her one last time before pulling her close, and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to Rowling, not to me.

Hermione woke the next morning to find herself alone in the bed. She yawned and stretched, rolling over she pulled the blankets up tighter around her. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. She still had a hard time believing that last night was real. She had lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy. She sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to get used to the morning sun shining through the window. She glanced at the desk and saw a green silk robe lying there with a note on the top. She walked over to it, and read the note:

Mia,

I woke early and went down to breakfast. I didn't want to disturb you. I left this robe here so that you would have something to wear when you got up. I'll see you in potions class.

Draco

Hermione wrapped herself in the robe and then walked out of Draco's room and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and then went into her room to get dressed. Walking was slightly uncomfortable, she was feeling quite sore from last night. She hurriedly put on her school uniform, grabbed her bag and the books that she would need, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she arrived at the Gryffindor table she greeted her friends. "Good morning Ron, Harry, Gin, everybody." She smiled and took her seat, scooping some oatmeal into her bowl.

"Morning 'Mione. How was your new room? How was it living with ferret? He didn't do anything awful did he?" Asked Ron.

"My room is amazing. You guys should come see it later, it's wonderful. Malfoy was fine. We're trying to stay away from each other so that we don't have to live in Hell for the rest of the year." Hermione answered, shaking her head at her overprotective friend.

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a second, it private? I want to ask you something, and it's kind of personal." Ginny said.

"Sure Gin." Hermione stood up and followed Ginny a few feet away from the table. "What's up?"

"I just thought that I would warn you that you need to put the concealment charm back on before Harry and Ron notice. You might want to tell Malfoy to stop acting like a human vacuum cleaner. Bloody Hell 'Mione, it's worse then it was on the train. What did you do last night?" Ginny pulled out her wand and said the concealment charm.

"Oh Merlin! Is it really that bad. I'm so lucky they didn't notice. Thanks a lot Gin. We'll talk about last night later, I'm starving. You and I should get together after classes or something and hang out." The girls turned to walk back to the table.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ginny as she sat back down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nothing important, just girl stuff. Nothing you would be interested in. Well, I'm going to go to class. I'll see you at lunch. Bye all." She kissed Harry and grabbed her bag and took off for Transfiguration.

"We should be off to class, too. We don't want to give Snape a reason to put Gryffindor in the negatives. Off to another stupid double potions with the Slytherins. If Snape puts me with Goyle again, I'm going to hex him into next year." Ron set his spoon down and got up from the table.

Hermione got up and followed Harry and Ron to the dungeons. When they arrived they saw Draco, with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini standing outside of the potions class. Hermione could feel her heart speed up in her chest. She hadn't seen Draco since last night. She was a little embarrassed, and scared to see him. They walked up to the door to find the Slytherins blocking the entrance.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Granger." Draco said crossing his arms and stepping forward.

"Move out of the way Malfoy." Harry said, gripping his wand inside his cloak.

"I don't think that I will Potter. How did you and Weasel manage to make it to NEWT level potions anyways? It must really pay to have your head up the Headmaster's arse." His fellow Slytherins laughed appreciatively in the background.

"Malfoy, I would think as head boy, you would set a better example. Now if you don't move out of the way, we are all going to be late for class." Hermione gave him an annoyed look, and was tapping her foot on the floor.

"We wouldn't want that now would we Granger? It'd be a black mark on your perfect record. Please go through, I insist." Draco bowed down and moved so that she could push her way through, into the classroom.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione in, and set their stuff down on the desk next to hers. "I hate that stupid git. I can't wait until this year is over, and we don't have to put up with him anymore. I should have hexed him while I had the chance." Harry said huffily, getting out his potions equipment and putting it on the desk.

"That only would have gotten points deducted from Gryffindor, Harry. Malfoy is head boy, if you do anything to him, you'll end up in detention for a very long time. Just try to ignore him. Merlin knows he's not worth it." Hermione got out her potions things, and her quill and parchment. She glanced up to the front of the class where Draco was sitting with his group. She saw him glance back at her and give her a wink. Hermione smiled to herself and got ready for class to begin.

Snape came into the room, his black cloak billowing behind him. He slammed a book down on his desk in the front of the room. "I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. I'll be assigning you each a partner. The potion that we are going to be working on will take a month to brew. During this time you will be working with the same partner. There will be no room for discussion. Now, can anyone tell me anything about the Polyjuice Potion?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air. She loved knowing all of the answers. It helped her to feel that she was contributing to her house's points.

"Yes, of course. Miss Granger." Snape said without even looking at her.

"Sir, the polyjuice potion allows a person to temporarily transform themselves into someone else." Hermione smiled, knowing she had given the right answer.

"Miss Granger is right as usual. 5 points to Gryffindor. You will be working with your partner to make this potion. It is a very difficult potion to brew, I'm sure many of you will fail in your attempt. At the end of the month we will test those potions that have been brewed correctly. Now, for your partners. Granger, you will be working with Malfoy. Potter, Crabbe. Weasley, Goyle. Thomas, Bullstrode. Finnigan, Parkinson. Longbottom, Patil. Brown ,Zabini. Now, get to work, your directions are on the board." He tapped his wand on the board and the directions for the polyjuice potion appeared as everyone started to move to sit with their new partners.

"Isn't bad enough that I have to live with you, now I have to be your potions partner to? Snape must be punishing me for something." Draco said as he moved his things over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Listen, I'm not looking forward to working with you either Malfoy, but I do want a good grade on this project. So, try not to be your usual awful self for just a little while, and maybe we can get something done. Now, do you want to get the ingredients, or shall I?" Hermione asked shooting him an evil look. She could hear her fellow Gryffindors laughing.

"You can get the ingredients Granger, I'll set up the cauldron. That way I know that it is done right." Draco smirked at her and got to work setting up the cauldron.

Hermione shoved past him and went over to the supply cupboard to get the ingredients that they would be needing right away. She took them over to the table and lined them up in the order that they would be put into the potion.

When everyone was busy working on their potions, Draco thought that it would be safe to talk to Hermione. "Hey, did you get the letter that I left you this morning?" He asked while adding their next ingredient and stirring the potion.

"Yes I did. Thanks." Hermione blushed. "I wish that you would have woke me up though. I don't usually like to sleep in so late in the morning, especially when I have class."

"I was going to at first, but you looked so sleepy, and peaceful. I also wasn't sure if you were a morning person, and I didn't want to wake you up and upset you. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time?" Hermione blushed even darker, and tilted her head down closer over the cauldron so that she could be sure nobody could hear them.

"Don't you want there to be a next time?"

"Well…yeah…but this all just seems so sudden and so…wrong. We're not even dating or friends or anything. You're a…well…you know, and I'm…not. It just seems so…I don't know…something."

"I know what I am, and I know that this seems wrong, but I also know that I want you, and you want me too. I'm not talking about marriage here Mia, I'm talking about a casual relationship."

"I know, I'm probably just being silly, but…"

"Alright class, that's it for today. For homework, two rolls of parchment on the ingredients in the potion, and the way that they affect this particular potion, to be turned in next class." Snape announced.

Hermione started to pack up her stuff. She was free from classes for the rest of the day. She planned on going up to her dorm, getting comfortable and getting a head start on the essay for Snape.

"Hermione, we were going to go out to the quidditch and fly around for a while, did you want to come and watch us?" Harry asked as he and Ron finished packing their things.

"No thanks guys, I think that I'm going to go up to my room, and get started on Professor Snape's essay. Thanks anyways though. I'll see you guys at lunch." She smiled at her two best friends as she swung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Come on 'Mione there is plenty of time to work on that essay. We were just assigned it two minutes ago." Ron stated matter of factly.

"Yes, but I'm head girl this year, and that is a load more responsibility and the sooner that I get started on it, the sooner it will be done for you boys to copy. You guys go have fun. I'll catch up with you later." Hermione kissed them each on the cheek as she walked out of the room and off towards her dorm. Hermione walked up to the portrait in front of her dorms. The portrait Draco and Hermione were snogging. "Hello. Sorry to interrupt, I just want to get into my rooms please. Fellowship." The portrait swung forward and let her in without breaking the kiss. Hermione walked in and tossed her book bag down on the floor near the door. Draco was lounging on one of the couches in front of the fire reading a book. Hermione walked over to the end of the couch and sat down. "Draco, can we talk for a little bit?"

Draco set down his book. "Of course. Before you say anything I just want to say that I know that this thing that we're doing, this relationship, is confusing. I don't really get it either, but what I do know is that I want you, I want you more then I have ever wanted anyone before. I know that our situations make this complicated, I'm a death eater, you're friends with Potter the boy-wonder. I know this is difficult, but I don't care about any of that. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me Mia, I'm just asking you to be with me, here, and now. Don't think about the future, don't think about the past, all that matters is right now." Draco sat up and moved over to her, he took her face into his hands and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Hermione melted into the kiss, but when he tried to deepen it she stopped him. "So, we're just going to continue this relationship in secret? Pretending to hate each other in public, and coming home here to each other every night? Draco my friends will begin to see through me, Ginny already has. I want to do this too, but I don't really think that you understand how difficult this is going to be to hide. What if another guy asks me out? What am I supposed to say, sorry I can't, I'm seeing someone in secret?"

"I know that what I'm asking isn't easy. I'm not asking you to rearrange your whole life for me, I'm not even asking for an exclusive relationship. I don't do commitments. If another guy asks you out, go for it. All I'm saying is that I want you, and I know that you want me, why fight that? Why not just give in to what we both want? You do want me don't you?" Draco asked starting to kiss down her neck.

"Yes, I do want you. I just don't know if I can be with someone who can't be committed to seeing just me. If I'm going to be in a relationship, I don't want to see other people. I just…mmm…I just…" She was cut off as Draco moved his kisses back up to her mouth. Hermione instantly relaxed into the kiss and let Draco slide her down so that she was laying on the couch. Hermione moved her hands up and let her fingers entwine themselves in Draco's hair.

Draco was starting to move his hands up Hermione's shirt when they heard a knock at the portrait hole door. "Just ignore them." He continued to kiss up and down her neck. The person knocked again. Draco growled, and rolled off of the couch.

Hermione sat up and adjusted herself. "I'll get it." She walked over to the portrait door and opened it up. "Oh hey Gin. What's up?"

"I just talked to Harry and Ron, they asked if I wanted to go out flying with them. They said that you were back here doing homework. 'Mione it's the first day of classes. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me. I figured we could go for a walk out on the grounds, and just talk." Ginny answered smiling.

"Well, I was really going to work on that paper Gin. Are you sure we can't do this another time?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me Granger, if you and the Weaselette will let me through, I'm going to lunch." Draco said, stepping through the portrait hole. "If you are going to be talking girl-talk, I don't want to be around to have to listen to it." He winked at Hermione and walked off down the hall.

"Well, I guess we can talk now, my common rooms free if you want to come in and take a look." Hermione stepped back allowing Ginny to step through into the room.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'm really sorry if I interrupted something. Wow! This room is gorgeous. You have got to be one of the luckiest people that I know." Ginny walked over and sat down on one of the couches. "Alright, now spill it. What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Honestly Gin, I wish that I knew. We're kind of in a relationship, but it's not a real relationship because nobody can know about it, except you, who already figured it out. We can see other people, but I don't really know if I like that idea. I don't know what to think of it Gin. I tried talking to him about it, and then he starts to kiss me, and my mind goes blank and I go weak in the knees. It's horrible, it's like I can't control myself, one kiss, and I'm done for. Does this sound completely ridiculous or what?" Hermione through herself down on the couch.

"Hold on a minute, so you guys are actually kind of dating, but you're not because you can't be seen together, and you can see other people? I'm confused too 'Mione. But it really sounds like you like him, what do you think that you're going to do?"

"I don't know when I'm with him I can't think, and I don't want to. He just touches me and I turn to jelly. He's amazing Gin, he really is. Why does he have to be so bloody amazing? He wants to keep things completely casual, it's like the only kind of relationship that we have is a physical relationship. He keeps telling me he doesn't do love, and he doesn't do commitment. What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Wait, back up, what do you mean the only relationship that you have is a physical one? How physical?"

Hermione blushed.

"Hermione you don't mean to honestly tell me that you and Malfoy…well…you know?"

Hermione just blushed deeper and covered her face in her hands.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I can't believe you. With Malfoy? You have seriously got to be the luckiest girl in the world. How was it? But don't give me any details, that would just be too wrong."

"It was amazing Gin, there's nothing else in the world like it, but…"

"But…what?"

"But we don't actually have a relationship. He keeps calling it a relationship, but it doesn't seem like any relationship I've ever heard of. We can only be together in secret, and we can see other people? Is that a relationship?"

"I admit that doesn't really sound like the perfect relationship 'Mione, but do you really want to end it? You've already gone so far, in one night might I add, do you want to end it all now?"

"Not really, but it just doesn't seem right Gin. What would you do if you were in my position?"

"I can't make the decision for you, but if I were in that situation, I would just go with it. See how it went, at least without commitments or strings, nobody gets hurt. Come on 'Mione, you are in a semi-relationship with the hottest guy in school, and you get to date other people as well. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position right now? You get to do your own thing all day, and come back here to Draco Malfoy at night. I think you would be absolutely insane to give that up."

"When you say it like that it sounds really great, but what if things change?"

"Worry about that when it happens. Take advantage of the opportunity while it lasts 'Mione. Come on lets go down to lunch. I'm starving. Harry and Ron are probably waiting for us anyways." Ginny stood up and stretched.

"Your right. I'm just being silly. I'm just going to change really quick, I'll be right down." Hermione ran over said the password, and entered her room to change. She hated her school uniform. She grabbed a pair of tight jeans, a fitted purple t-shirt, and her favorite sneakers, threw them on and walked out of the room. "Alright I'm ready, let's go."

A/N: I know that this chapter took me a long time to write. I'm in college, and I've been swamped with work. This is the last week of the semester though, and then I have free time until after the new year. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to Rowling, not to me.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and went to sit with Harry and Ron. "Hello boys. How was flying?" Hermione asked sitting next to Ron.

"It was great, I love flying in weather like this. I wish it could be this way for all of our games. How was Snape's essay, did you get it finished yet?" Ron asked stuffing his face.

"No, I didn't even get a chance to start it. Ginny came by shortly after I got back up to my room, we spent the time chatting instead. Oh well, I have the rest of the day free to work on it." Hermione shrugged taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"You should really come hang with us outside 'Mione. We're going to go for a walk down by the lake, and we might go see Hagrid. Ginny's coming, aren't you?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. You'll come too, won't you 'Mione?" Ginny asked with a pout.

"I should really go work on my essay, if I don't get it done the boys won't have anything to copy. Besides, I'm a little tired and sore, I didn't get much sleep last night. I think that I'm just going to write my essay and maybe take a nap." Hermione answered with a yawn.

"How could you not sleep well? I couldn't wait to get back here to the comfy Hogwart's beds. I hit my mattress and I was out like a light. Maybe you're sick 'Mione." Ron looked at her with concern.

"I'm not sick, I just had a lot on my mind last night. This is our final year here, and I'm head girl. I've just got a lot going on right now." Hermione smiled at Ron reassuringly.

"Well, take some time and relax 'Mione. Don't let yourself get so stressed out. If you want I'll come up and work on the essay with you. I'm sure that between the two of us we can get it done fast." Ron offered.

"That's really sweet Ron, but I don't think that it's a good idea. I don't know if Malfoy is going to be there, and I don't want to start any trouble on the first day of term. How about I go work on the essay after lunch, take a nap until dinner, and then we hang out later on tonight in the Gryffindor common room?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good to me, but you really shouldn't let Malfoy push you around. It's your common room too 'Mione."

"He's not pushing me around, I just don't want to start a fight or something. I don't even know for sure if he'll be there." Hermione was hoping that he'd be there, she wanted to talk to him more about their relationship. She finished her last bite of lunch and stood up. "I'll see you guys at dinner and tonight we'll hang out, I promise." She walked out of the Great Hall and in the direction of her dorm. She said the password and walked in to find Draco and Blaise Zabini playing wizard's chess.

"Hello Granger." Draco and Blaise both said as she walked in.

"Hello Malfoy, Zabini." Hermione walked past them and over to her backpack and moved to her desk. She got out her potions book, two rolls of parchment, ink, and her favorite quill. She propped her book open to the pages about the polyjuice potion and got to work.

"Why are you in here working on homework? It's the first day of classes Granger? Shouldn't you be outside playing with Potter and Weaselbee?" Draco asked.

"I guess I prefer your insults to falling behind in my schoolwork. Now if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of something." Hermione said without looking up from her essay.

"Hey do my essay while your at it. I couldn't care less about the properties of the ingredients of a stupid potion." Blaise said, taking his next move in chess.

"I wouldn't help you if you were in the hospital wing covered in bubotuber puss. Now if you two can't shut up and allow me to finish my essay I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Hermione said getting frustrated.

"You can't kick me out of my own common room Granger." Draco retorted.

"No, but I can kick out your little friend, now can't I. Why don't you just concentrate on your stupid little game, and leave me alone?" Hermione turned the page in her book and continued to try to ignore them.

"Now, now, now, no need to be rude. I can take the hint. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you later Drake. I'm going to take off before Granger turns me into a toad or something." Blaise stood up and walked to the door. "Later Granger." He turned and left.

Draco stood up from the table where they had been playing chess and walked over to where Hermione was sitting. He placed his hands on the back of her chair, and leaned down so that he was looking over her shoulder. "I think that you've got enough done that you can take a break." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the neck.

Hermione set down her quill and turned in her seat. "I did kind of want to finish the conversation that we were having earlier. I don't know what kind of relationship this is, but I know that I don't want it to end. I'm willing to keep it a secret, and be non-exclusive if you are. I just know that I want you." With that she stood up and moved around the table. She reached her hands up around his neck and pulled his head down to her and kissed him roughly. She tried to convey all of the passion and lust that she was feeling with that one kiss.

Draco got the message and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her over and laid her on the couch. He kissed her even more fervently, moving from her lips down to her neck. He reached down and began lifting her shirt. He sat up and removed it completely. He reached behind her and undid her bra while he was at it. He kissed down her neck, all the way down her chest stopping to concentrate on each nipple, already hard with her desire. He was moving back up to her mouth when a searing pain shot through his arm. "Merlin! Shit!" He sat up closing his eyes tight, he bit into his lip to try to hold in the pain.

"Draco what's wrong? Are you alright?" Hermione moved to sit up.

"I have to leave, Mia. We'll have to finish this later. I don't know when I'll be back." He stood up and adjusted his clothing.

Hermione sat up and grabbed her shirt, putting it on. "I understand. I should go down to dinner, I'm going to hang out with my friends tonight anyways. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

Draco nodded and left through the portrait hole. He had to make it to the Forbidden Forest, there was an area where you could apparate from in there.

After he left Hermione sighed to herself. She knew that he had been called by Voldemort. She picked up her bra off of the floor. She decided to go upstairs and take a nice cold shower. She heard somewhere that was supposed to help cool you down after being turned on. She went into the bathroom and gathered her things. She turned on the water and stepped in. She jumped when she first stepped in the water was like ice. She adjusted the temperature so that it was just a little warmer. She didn't want to make herself sick. The water seemed to work. She finished the shower, and then got dressed. She did the spell on her hair, and left to go to dinner. She was surprised to see so many people there already it was still kind of early. She walked over and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey 'Mione. How was your nap?" Ginny asked, knowing Hermione had only used a nap as an excuse to spend time with Draco.

"I worked on some homework, then I tried to get some sleep, turns out I wasn't meant to get a nap today. Instead I took a nice refreshing cold shower to wake me up." Hermione answered.

"Sorry 'Mione. I hate when that happens. Why couldn't you sleep?" Ginny was trying to hold in a smirk.

"I don't know Ginny." Hermoine gave her a warning look. Luckily Harry and Ron were both too thick to notice.

"Hey guys." Seamus Finnigan had just come in and sat down next to Hermione. "Hey Hermione, haven't seen you in awhile. How is it being Head Girl and having a room all to yourself?" He turned to her looking her up and down.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "Hey Seamus. It's really nice. How is everything in the Gryffindor tower?"

"It's good, except Ron snores, Neville snores, Dean snores, and Harry talks in his sleep. Honestly, I wish I had worked my arse off so that I could be Head Boy and have a room of my own. Speaking of Head Boy, how's things going with Malfoy?" Seamus asked.

"So far, not all that bad. We try to avoid each other as much as possible. In fact when I went up there after lunch he mentioned something about leaving, and not knowing when he'd be back. Like I care what the ferret does in his free time." Hermione shook her head.

"Wait, 'Mione, if ferret isn't going to be there, we should all go hang out in your dorm." Ron chimed in.

"Yeah, 'Mione. I'm dying to see what the Head dorms look like. I'm hoping to have a place in there next year." Ginny added.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that? You guys are all more than welcome. Do you want to come too Seamus?" Hermione turned to him with a sweet smile.

Seamus looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great. Hey, we can invite some of the other Gryffindors too. We'll have a little party. Lavender, Parvati." Hermione called down the table to her two fellow Gryffindors. "Do you guys want to attend a little party that I'm having in the Head dorm?"

"Of course. Is Malfoy going to be there?" Parvati asked.

"No, of course not." Hermione answered.

Parvati and Lavender both looked rather disappointed. "Yeah, we'll be there 'Mione."

"Oy, what about me?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Of course you're invited. You too Neville. Is there anyone else that you guys think we should invite?" Hermione questioned Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Ron blushed. "Do you think maybe we could invite Luna?"

"Ron's got a little bit of a crush on Luna. Don't you Ron?" Ginny teased her older brother.

"Ginny don't tease. Of course Luna can come. Go ahead and ask her." Hermione replied. "Harry, do you think that you could go down to the kitchens and see what kind of treats you can get? I'm sure Dobby will be excited to see you."

"Sure thing 'Mione. Just tell me where your room is so that I can meet you guys up there." Harry got up to get ready to head down to the kitchens.

"It's just down the hall from the gargoyle. It's a portrait of me and Malfoy. Just knock when you get there. I'm not allowed to give out the password."

Ron came back over to sit down. "Luna said that she'd be there. She's going to come over here when she is finished with her dinner." He had a big grin on his face.

"Ron do you think that you could go through the secret passage to Hogsmeade and get some butterbeers and firewhiskeys?" Hermione asked.

"The Head Girl is asking me to sneak out of school and sneak back in with alcohol? 'Mione, I'm surprised at you." Ron pretended he was shocked.

"Very funny. Just go. My dorm is just down the hall from the gargoyle. It's a portrait of me and Malfoy. Just knock when you get back. Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled at him. "Alright, I think that takes care of everything. Is everyone ready to go?"

Luna walked over at that moment and sat in Ron's empty seat. She had a dazed expression on her face. "Hello."

"Hello Luna. Ron went to Hogsmeade to get us some drinks. We're all ready to go. Come on, my dorm is up by the Headmistresses office." They all stood up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. Hermione walked them all up to the portrait of her and Draco. The portrait Hermione and Draco were currently making out. "Ahem… Sorry to bother you guys, but do you think you could let me into my common room now?" Ginny giggled. Everybody else looked disgusted.

The portrait Hermione pushed Draco away. "Of course Miss Granger, we just need the password." She smiled shyly.

"Fellowship." Hermione whispered so nobody else could hear, and the portrait swung open allowing them to enter. "Well, here it is the Head common room. Feel free to look around." She walked in and sat down on her favorite couch.

"I really hope that I get to live in here next year. I should, I have the highest grades in our year." She walked over to the portrait of a lion. She tried to open it. The lion just growled at her. "You have to have a password to open your bedroom door too? Is that supposed to be a precaution so that Malfoy can't get in? What if you were in here with a Head Boy that you liked, and you wanted him to be able to come in?"

"Then you would tell him the password I suppose. Besides he can get to my room through the bathroom anyways." Hermione answered absent-mindedly. She was currently deep in conversation with Seamus.

"Wait a minute, your rooms join in the bathroom? You mean he can just walk in on you at anytime? That's crazy!" Ginny screamed.

"The doors lock from the inside." Hermione answered. At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Gin, would you please answer the door? It's probably Harry with the food." She turned back to Seamus.

Ginny opened the door to find Harry and Ron both waiting outside, along with a few house elves. "Hey, Gin, help me carry these bottles." Ron shoved some of the bottles he was carrying into Ginny's arms. "Where should we put this stuff 'Mione?"

Hermione conjured a table over by the fireplace. She stood up and went to help them get everything brought in. She then turned to the house elves and thanked them for helping. "Alright, great. Now that everyone is here, what does everyone want to do?"

"Well, we have an even number of boys and girls, we could play spin-the-bottle." Suggested Lavender.

"Oh, yes lets." Parvati chimed in jumping up and down.

"We could, or we could play truth or dare." Ginny added in.

"It's up to you guys you're the guests." Hermione looked to the boys to see if they were going to put in any input.

"I say truth or dare. I'm not playing spin-the-bottle and having it land on my little sister." Ron replied.

"Good point. Lets do truth or dare." Hermione decided. "Ginny since it was your idea, you go first. Truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth." Ginny sat down on the floor between Harry's legs.

"Ok…how many guys have you snogged?" Hermione asked.

"That's easy five. Neville truth or dare?" Ginny turned to the boy who was sitting in the armchair next to her.

"Oh Merlin, I hate this game. How about…truth." Neville's face started to turn pink before he even heard his question.

"What's the furthest you've ever been with a girl?" Ginny asked.

"I've never really had a girlfriend. Um… I kissed you on the mouth after the Yule Ball. I guess that's as far as I've ever gotten. Hermione truth or dare?" Neville hurriedly asked. He didn't want to dwell on the fact that he'd never even snogged before. He was a 7th year after all.

"Truth." Hermione replied.

"How many guys have you snogged?" Neville asked.

"Three, now Ron, truth or dare?" Hermione turned to the flaming red head who was sitting over by the food table.

"Dare, but wait a minute 'Mione. I thought that you had only ever snogged two guys, me, and Viktor. Who else have you snogged?" He took a bite out of his cake.

"I don't have to tell you everything Ronald. It's my business who I kiss. I don't kiss and tell. Speaking of snogging though, I dare you to snog Luna." Hermione smirked at him.

"'Mione don't smirk like that, I swear you looked just like the ferret it's really scary." Ron stood up to move to where Luna was sitting. His face was as red as his hair as he bent down to kiss her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and waited for him to complete the dare. A couple minutes later Ron and Luna were still snogging. "For Merlin's sake Ron, could you at least stop long enough to ask someone else?"

Ron stopped snogging Luna. "Oh yeah, right. Seamus truth or dare mate?"

"Dare of course." Seamus answered.

"I dare you to snog 'Mione." Ron moved so that he was sitting next to Luna on the couch. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

Seamus got up and walked over to Hermione. He smiled at her and reached his hand up and wrapped it around the back of her neck pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione nibbled lightly on his bottom lip before allowing him entrance into her mouth. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist. He deepened the kiss. He had been wanting to do this since he saw her at the start of term feast. Hermione pulled back slightly. She smiled at Seamus, gave him one last small kiss and then moved away. Seamus smiled back at her and then turned to find the next victim. "Lavender, truth or dare?"

"I'll do a dare." Lavender giggled.

"I dare you to snog Neville." Seamus smiled triumphantly.

Lavender giggled, and moved over to where Neville was. Neville was turning a color red nobody had ever seen before. Lavender leaned in, put her hand on each side of his face, and kissed him. When she pulled away a minute later, Neville was even more red, and even Lavender was a light shade of pink. She licked her lips and turned to her best friend. "Alright Parvati, your turn."

They continued to play truth or dare until 8:00 when they got sick of it. After everyone had snogged at least one person, and a couple people had streaked through the common room, they decided to quit, and just eat, drink and talk. A couple people played a drinking game with the fire whiskey, but mostly everyone just enjoyed relaxing and catching up on the summer happenings.

"Hermione, show me your room. I want to see what my future home looks like." Ginny jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of Seamus's lap and to her feet.

"Alright, but just you. I'll be right back Seamus." She smiled at him and then followed Ginny to the lion portrait. She whispered her password (Greyhaven) and the girls walked in.

"Wow. 'Mione, this room is great. I love the colors. So much better then the Gryffindor colors. Does this door lead to the bathroom?" Ginny opened the door and walked in. "Bloody Hell. You have a Jacuzzi tub. That's not fair. I wish the one in the prefects bathroom was a Jacuzzi. Two showers? What do you need two showers for? Do they expect you and Malfoy to be in here showering at the same time often?" She walked over to the door at the other end. "Does this lead to Malfoy's room?" She turned to Hermione with a mischievous grin on her face and opened the door. "Green and black, figures. Always the Slytherin." She walked in further and looked around. "Um…you might want to pick your clothes up off the floor 'Mione." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, you shouldn't even be in here. Come on get out of there. If Draco knew you were in his room he would freak. Come on, lets go back into the common room. Seamus and Harry are probably waiting." Hermione started to walk back into the bathroom.

"There's another good question. What's up with you and Seamus?" Ginny followed her into the bathroom and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. He is really cute, and he started flirting with me, and I don't know. We just kissed during a game…and after. I don't know what's going on."

"Looks to me like you guys really like each other. What are you going to do? Don't you like Malfoy too. I mean I know that you can see other people, but that's ok with Malfoy, what about Seamus?"

"What about Seamus? It's not even like we're going out or anything. Besides, this thing with Draco isn't anything serious. It's not like I'm married, I just want to be able to keep my options open right now. Seamus is a really good kisser."

"Better than Malfoy?"

"No, but with Draco there is so much passion behind it. With Seamus it's all just kind of new. You know what I mean?"

"It's all kind of new with Malfoy too, but I get what your saying. With Malfoy there is lust."

"Well…yeah. And when Seamus kisses me, I don't go weak and turn into jelly. I don't really feel any sparks at all. Do you feel sparks with Harry?"

"All the time. That boy looks at me and I go weak in the knees. I really think I'm in love with him 'Mione. When I'm with him my stomach gets all fluttery, and I get all weak, and when he touches me, it's like lightening. I feel lost when he's not around. I can't stand to be away from him for more than a few hours. Is that completely crazy?"

"No, Gin that's great. I'm so happy for you. I think that you guys have the perfect relationship. I would die for a relationship like that. Come on lets go get you back to Harry." Hermione closed the door to Draco's room and put a locking charm on it. She didn't want anyone else wandering in there. They then both opened the door and went back into the common room.

Hermione went back over to Seamus, he was now playing a drinking game with Ron, Dean, and Luna. "Hey, who's winning?"

"I am. I've only had to drink two shots." Luna said smiling.

"I've only had twelve." Seamus said looking up and her and giving her a lopsided, drunken smile.

She shook her head. "Yes, and you're drunk. I think that you have all had enough. You boys are going to be really hung over tomorrow. Come on Seamus." She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He stumbled and fell into her arms. "Easy now, let's see if we can get you back to the Gryffindor common room before you pass out, or puke. Harry, do you think that you can take Seamus back to the common room. I'll check on the others as well." She turned back to Ron and Dean.

"I've only had five 'Mione. I'm fine. I might need to help Dean back though. He's had fifteen." Ron said before she even had to ask. "I'll see you tomorrow Luna." He leaned over and gave her a kiss good-bye.

"Thanks Ron. It is getting late. It's almost curfew. I have to go patrol the halls in a few minutes. If you want to wait Luna I'll walk back to the Ravenclaw dorms with you." Hermione turned to Neville, Lavender, and Parvati who were over on the couch talking. "It's getting late you guys. If you want to make it back before curfew you better get moving. Thank you guys for coming. It was a lot of fun. We'll definitely do this again when the ferret is gone." She hugged them each as they left.

"We'll see you later 'Mione. We're going to get these two back to the common room. Come on Ginny, we might need your help." Harry said. Him and Ron were standing at the door each holding up one of the drunk boys.

"Thanks a lot guys. I hope they don't give you too much trouble. I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast." She watched them all walk out, and turned to Luna. "Well, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Sorry I got them drunk. They just didn't seem to catch on to the game very well." Luna walked with Hermione out of the portrait hole. They headed off for the Ravenclaw dorms.

"It's not your fault. They are the idiots who drank so much. They'll be fine. I'm glad you had fun though." They walked in silence for a couple minutes. "So, what's up with you and Ron?"

"He asked me out. We're going to spend the Hogsmeade weekend together. He's really cute, and a good kisser." Luna seemed to be off in her own world reliving the kiss.

Hermione snickered, but tried to cover it with a cough. "I'm so happy for you guys. I think that he's liked you for a while. Ron's not very good at letting girls know when he likes them. I'm glad that we played truth or dare. It make it a lot easier on him." They walked a while more and stopped outside the entrance for the Ravenclaw common room. "Well, we're here. I'll talk to you later Luna, I have to go finish my rounds. Bye."

Hermione finished her rounds. She didn't catch any students out of bed, so she went back to her dorm to finish her essay and read before going to bed. She fell asleep on the couch in the common room with a book in her hands. All the sudden she heard the portrait hole swing open. She opened her eyes and saw Draco limp into the room and collapse. "Bloody Hell! Draco what happened?"

A/N: Well, a little cliffy for you. Sorry it's taken me a horribly long time to update. I've been crazy busy. I'll try to update quicker this time. I promise. Well, you know what to do, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to Rowling, not to me.

"Draco, can you hear me? Come on Draco, I need to get you to the hospital wing right away. What happened to you?" Hermione was at his side trying to get him to turn over so she could help him up.

"I can't go to the hospital wing Mia. They'll want to know what happened. I just need you to help me to the couch." Draco answered with a moan.

"Draco you really need to have these wounds taken care of. What do you mean you won't go to the hospital wing? Draco please tell me what happened." Hermione had helped him up and was leading him over to the couch.

"I can't tell you what happened. It's best if you don't ask questions. And I can't go to the hospital wing because I can't very well have Madam Pomfrey see me like this. They'll heal on their own, they always do."

"Did Voldemort do this to you? Did you get hurt on a mission or something? Merlin Draco, you look lucky to be alive. Give me a second I've got a book on healing, I have considered going into healing as a career when I leave school. I'm pretty good at healing most injuries now." Hermione stood up and made her way over to a bookshelf walking back with a book full of healing spells.

"Mia, don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answers to. I promise that I'll be alright. Trust me I've looked worse. It was just a stupid mistake that I made, and I am suffering the consequences. Honestly, I'm fine." He tried to sit up and cringed.

Hermione walked over to him and set the book down. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, I can't see what the extent of the damage is with it on. Can you do it yourself, or should I just use a spell?"

Draco knew that she wasn't going to back down so he attempted to lift his shirt off. He groaned in pain. "I think you're going to need to use a spell. I think that my leg might be fractured as well."

Hermione hurriedly did a spell ridding him of his clothing except for his boxers for modesty's sake. "Draco you must have at least five cracked ribs. It's a wonder that you were even able to make it back up to the school. I can repair them, but they are going to be sore for a while. I know a spell for healing fractures as well. I can heal the cuts and bruises as best as I can, but they are still going to be really tender. You're lucky to be alive. If I left you like this, you could bleed to death. Doesn't your life mean anything to you?" She gave him a very stern look.

"My life hasn't been much to value lately, no. I'm not saying that I want to die, but I definitely don't have a lot to live for. I'm trying to fill my father's shoes, and well, let's just say that they are pretty big shoes to fill. It's not easy to live up to his reputation. However I don't enjoy getting…hurt. It just happens. I screwed up. Please don't lecture me, I've had a really rough night and enough lecturing to last me a while." Draco continued to lay on the couch as Hermione healed his wounds one by one.

"That's not a good way to talk Draco. It was Voldemort that did this to you wasn't it? You 'screwed up,' it was 'a stupid mistake?' You're one of his death eaters, why would he hurt you like this? How can you stand to follow a man, well he's not even really a man, a being that treats his followers worse than his enemies? Draco I'm worried about you. I don't mean to sound like I'm lecturing you, but the way you're going is a good way to end up dead." Hermione finished healing the bones and moved on to the bruises and cuts.

"I deserved this, the Dark Lord gave me a job and I couldn't complete it. I deserved to be punished. I don't expect you to understand Hermione. You are so innocent and pure. You don't know what my life has been like for me, growing up with my father, being trained to stand up with him and fight on the side of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord isn't going to kill me, please don't worry about me. I won't fail in my mission again."

"I'm going to get something to wrap up your ribs. You're going to have to take it easy for a couple days. You might want to miss classes tomorrow. I'll talk to your professors. I'll take notes and bring you your homework. I can't tell you what to do, Draco, but I'm afraid that one of these days you're going to come stumbling through that door with a wound that won't heal." Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder before getting up to go to the bathroom to look for some bandages to wrap around Draco's torso.

When she reentered the room Draco was standing up, holding a hand to his stomach where the ribs had been broken. "You did an excellent job. You know, you really should consider becoming a healer." Hermione brought the bandages over and started to gently wrap them around Draco to help hold his ribs in place so that they could fully heal. "Who would have ever thought that I would be standing here with the Gryffindor Princess, while she heals my wounds and bandages me? I never would have expected you to care." Draco was trying to lighten the mood. It had become a little to serious for him.

"Neither did I." Hermione finished bandaging him up and stood back to admire her work. "Well, that's all that I can do for you. The rest is up to you. Take it easy, don't do any strenuous activities and you should be good as new in a couple days. Now, I want you to go into your room, and get some sleep. You must be tired."

"Exhausted, and a little sore. Nothing compared to what it could have been if you weren't here though." He walked over to her and reached out for her hands. He pulled her closer and lifted her chin up to look into his eyes. "Thank you Mia. I don't know many people who would have done something like that for me. It really means a lot. And thank you for not asking too many questions. I'm sure that you're curious, but the fact that you were able to drop it, really means a lot."

"Your welcome Draco. Now go get some sleep. I'm going to go too, I've had a long night as well." Hermione began to turn to go into her room.

"Mia? Will you come to bed with me?" Draco looked up at her.

"We can't do anything right now, I just healed five broken ribs and a ton of bruises." Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

"I just thought that we could maybe talk and then just fall asleep together. I don't intend to disobey doctor's orders." He smiled at her, then looked down towards his feet.

"Ok." She paused to think about what she was agreeing to. She couldn't believe that he just wanted to sleep with her, not doing anything sexual. He almost seemed sweet. "Just let me put on some pajamas, I'll be in there in a minute." She went to her door whispered the password, "Greyhaven," and went in. She decided on a pair of green striped pajama shorts, and a green tank top. She then went through the bathroom to Draco's room.

Draco was laying on his bed, under the covers waiting for her. "So, you heard about my day, now why don't you tell me about your day? Why did it seem so long?" He patted the spot on the bed next to him, motioning for her to join him.

"Well it was the first day of classes. Then I decided to throw a little party, kind of a first day back celebration. We all did a little drinking. Dean and Seamus got totally pissed. Ron and Harry had to carry them back to the Gryffindor dorms. When that was over I had to go on rounds. Then I came back here, did some homework, read, and fell asleep until you came back. Healed you up, and here I am." Hermione stated.

"You had a Gryffindor party here in our common room. Glad that I wasn't around. What all did you guys do? Listen to the heroic tales of Potter the Boy Wonder?" Draco smirked at his own cleverness.

"No, the usual party stuff. Talked, ate, drank, played truth or dare. Just because we're Gryffindors, doesn't mean that we party any different than the big bad Slytherins." Hermione answered hitting him with a pillow in the head, which was one of the only places that he didn't have any injuries.

"Truth or dare. What did you have to do?"

"I had to say how many guys that I've ever snogged, and then when it was Seamus' turn he had to snog me. That was about it."

"You had to snog that Irish twit? I feel sorry for you. So how many guys have you snogged then?" Draco didn't really like the idea of her snogging anyone else. He wasn't sure why, but it made his stomach knot up to think about it.

"Well, including Seamus, that makes four."

"Me, Seamus, I'm assuming the great Viktor Krum, who else?"

"I don't think that I should tell you that. I don't know the names of all the girls that you have snogged."

"I don't know the names of all the girls that I have snogged. Who was it? Potter? Weasel?"

"I'm not going to answer that question, and I think that it is time that we went to bed Mr. Malfoy. I have to go to class tomorrow, and I'm taking notes for both of us, so you better let me get some sleep."

"Not without a goodnight kiss." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. She complied easily and kissed him, making sure to support herself so that she wouldn't cause him any pain. Draco felt her melt into the kiss, and pulled away. "Now tell me who else you snogged."

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "You prat. You really are incorrigible, do you know that?"

"Yes, I know, it's part of my charm." Draco flashed her a cheesy smile.

"You are awful. Go to sleep before I put you to sleep." Hermione cuddled down into the blankets and pulled them tight around her, turning so that her back was facing Draco.

Draco followed suit, he moved closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her. He cringed a little with the pain, but it eased quickly and he relaxed. "Goodnight Mia. Thanks again."

"Goodnight Draco. Anytime." They both closed their eyes and were asleep in no time.

A/N: I was really bad again, and I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to post this because I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time. I hope that you enjoy it, and I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible. Well, you know what to do, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to Rowling, not to me.

Hermione woke the next morning to find that Draco was already awake beside her. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by the Hogwarts express, and I'm hungry." Draco answered with a pout.

"I'm going to have a friend of mine bring you food today. You are to stay around the dorm. Don't leave, I'll tell the teachers that you are sick, and bring your homework up to you. Someone will also bring you lunch and dinner. Don't give me that look it won't be Ron or Harry or anything. Let me call him now actually. You'll find that you already know him." Hermione stood up and walked out of the room. "Dobby. Dobby." She heard a cracking noise and turned to look at the house elf. "Hello Dobby. I need to ask you to do a favor for me. The Head Boy is sick and he can't attend his classes today, and he won't be coming down for meals. If you could bring him a tray of breakfast right now, and a tray at lunch and supper time I would really appreciate it."

"Yes Miss Mynee. Anything for you. You have treated Dobby so well Miss Mynee." Dobby said with a bow. "Who is being the Head Boy?"

"You already know him Dobby. He's right through this door." Hermione led the house elf into the room where Draco was still in bed. "You remember Draco?"

"Master Draco sir. Dobby is hearing that you are ill. Dobby is to take care of you sir. If you are needing anything, you just call Dobby." Dobby bowed so low that his long nose and ears dragged the floor.

"Dobby? You're working at Hogwarts?" Draco was stunned.

"Yes Master Draco. Master Dumbledore is paying Dobby, Dobby is a free elf sir. Dobby is going to the kitchens to fetch master some breakfast. Dobby will be right back sir." With that Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone.

"You're friends with my family's old house elf? You really do pick odd friends Mia. Thank you for what you are doing though. I really don't think that I could make it through my classes today." Draco sat up higher in bed and flinched.

"Let me check on your ribs one last time and then I'm going to breakfast, then I'll be off to class. I'll come up and check on you at lunch. I'm sure you'll be fine. If not call Dobby, if you need me, he'll know how to get a hold of me. Don't worry about pulling me out of class if you need anything." Hermione walked over to Draco and pulled the covers back so she could look at his ribs. She sat him up and unwound the bandages. "Well, they seem to have healed properly, they're probably just a little tender still. The bones are surely bruised. I'll cast a spell for the pain, it should help ease it a bit. Would you like a book to read or anything before I go?"

"Yes, there is a leather bound book without a title in my trunk. If you could bring me that, as well as some parchment, ink, and a quill I would really appreciate it." Draco smiled at her, feeling bad for being such a pain, but he liked the idea of having someone take care of him.

"Of course." Hermione got him what he needed and brought it to him. She then kissed him on the top of his head and turned to go. "I'll see you later Draco." As she was leaving Dobby popped back in with the food. "Thank you Dobby. Take care. I'll see you around dinner time."

"Bye Miss Mynee." Dobby hurried in to give Draco the tray of food that he had prepared.

Hermione left and went down to the Great Hall. "Hello boys. I'll be back for breakfast in a moment. I need to speak with Malfoy's teachers about picking up homework for him."

"Why do you need to pick up homework for that stupid git?" Ron asked with his mouth full of porridge.

"Because he is sick. Why else?" She shook her head. "Listen I'll be back in a minute, try to save some food for me." She walked up to the teachers table to ask Draco's teachers to prepare his assignments so that she could pick them up later in the day. "Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if I could ask you to get together Draco's homework for the day. He's pretty sick and he won't be able to make it to his classes. I told him that I would pick up his work for him so he doesn't fall behind."

"Of course Miss Granger. Yes, I'll have it ready by the time that you arrive this afternoon. I do hope that it is nothing serious. Send my best wishes to Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flitwick responded.

"I will Professor, thank you." She got similar responses from all of Draco's teachers and went to eat her breakfast. She sat down at the table with Ron and Harry. "Gosh, I'm starving. Where's Ginny?"

"She's in the library. She has a report to do for ancient runes and she needed to get some books to help her out." Harry told her.

"I see." Hermione tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm so bloody tired. I don't feel like I slept at all last night."

"We didn't stay too late did we? I don't really remember." Seamus asked, joining the conversation.

"No you guys didn't stay past curfew, but I dosed off on the couch and then Malfoy came in and was sick and whining. I woke up and gave him some of my nausea potion and checked his temperature. He was burning up so I sent him to bed, but I couldn't really get back to sleep after that." Hermione explained.

"Why were you helping that ferret anyways?" Ron asked with a scowl.

"He was sick all over my common room floor Ronald. I wasn't just going to leave him like that." Hermione gave a look that clearly meant to drop it.

Ron however was horrible at picking up on cues and continued. "I would have left him like that. I would have hexed him along with it. Serves him right the way that he treats people. Rotten death eater in training."

"Ronald Weasley if you don't drop the subject right now, I'm going to take points from Gryffindor. He is the school's Head Boy and whether or not we like him, it is not right to leave him sick and helpless. You're no better than he is. I also think that it's rotten to go spreading rumors about someone when you don't have any proof. Just because his father is a death eater doesn't mean he is, and in case you've forgotten his father is in Azkaban now." Hermione was getting that look in her eye that was a sure warning to keep your mouth shut.

"I think that living with the stupid death eater is making you mental. He's obviously a death eater Hermione. You're just too blind to see it, you want to see the good in everyone." Ron retorted.

"That's it Ronald 10 points from Gryffindor. Say one more thing about Malfoy, or death eaters and it will be 50. I haven't gotten any sleep and I'm not in the mood for a debate on ethics with you at this time of the morning. I'm going to go to class. When you get there hopefully you will have dropped the attitude." Hermione stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. She could hear footsteps following her, but she wasn't in the mood to turn around and find out who it was.

"Hermione wait up. I'll walk with you." Seamus called. "Ron doesn't mean to make you angry you know. He just doesn't know when to stop. None of us like Malfoy, I just think that he takes it a little harder than the rest of us because of his family."

"It's no excuse to make accusations about people. I don't like Malfoy anymore than he does, but that doesn't mean that he's evil. He just always knows how to push my buttons, it's awful. No wonder our relationship never worked out." Hermione was still blowing off steam. "Sorry. Anyways, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. You were pretty drunk last night when you left."

"Yeah, I know. Hangover potion. Sorry about that. I didn't do anything awful did I? I don't remember much of anything after we finished truth or dare." Seamus said scratching his head trying to remember what had happened.

"No you didn't do anything awful, you mostly just participated in the drinking game. That's probably why you don't remember anything." Hermione laughed at him.

"That's probably it. Hey, have you and Malfoy decided when the first trip to Hogsmeade will be?"

"No, we haven't really discussed it yet. It will probably be soon. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go together?" Seamus turned a slight shade of pink.

"I would like that. I wasn't even planning on going. Harry and Ron both have dates, and I didn't want to be the third wheel. Thanks for asking me." Hermione gave him a reassuring smile as they walked into History of Magic and took their seats together. Professor Binns was already there floating at the front of the classroom waiting for the chairs to fill. "Excuse me Professor Binns? I need to pick up homework for Draco Malfoy, he's sick and he won't be in class today. I was wondering if you could tell me what to have him do."

"He'll be missing out on all of the notes today, but tell him to write two rolls of parchment on the Salem Witch Trials." Professor Binns droned.

"I'll be taking notes for him professor, and I'll give him the assignment. Thank you." Hermione pulled out a couple pieces of parchment and charmed them so that whatever she wrote on the one would appear on the other as well. She then wrote 'Homework: Two rolls of parchment on the Salem Witch Trials,' at the top of one, and it appeared on the other.

"That is a neat trick 'Mione. It saves a lot of time. I would have had him copy the notes for himself when I was done." Seamus commented.

"I probably should, he would learn more that way, but this way saves me from listening to him whine all night long. He's such a big baby when he's sick." Hermione saw someone sit down in the chair next to her. "Hey Harry. Ronald." She glared at Ron and then turned her attention back to the front where Professor Binns was beginning class. She got her quill ready and began copying down all of the important names, dates, and everything else she would ever need to know. When class was finally over she had several sheets of full parchment. Next she was on her way to McGonagall's class for Transfiguration, then lunch.

When it came time for lunch Hermione had quite a bit of notes, and homework to hand over to Draco. She hadn't heard anything from Dobby so she assumed that he was doing well. She went to the Great Hall grabbed a quick sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice and headed up to give Draco his assignments before her next class. When she got there Dobby was just giving Draco his lunch. "Hello Dobby. Thank you again for helping me." She smiled lovingly at the little elf who bowed and thanked her before snapping his fingers and disappearing. "How are you feeling now? I brought you your notes and assignments for Transfiguration and History of Magic. There is quite a bit."

"I'm feeling much better. I think that I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow. You can set my homework here on the bed. I'll probably work on it while I lay here. There isn't much else to do. What reason did you give everybody?" Draco asked curiously.

"I told them that you came in last night, I was sleeping on the couch and you were sick and vomiting. I checked your temperature and you had a fever so I sent you to bed. You were still not feeling well this morning I gave you some anti-nausea potion and went to class."

"Wow, you're a good liar. You would have made a great Slytherin."

"That's probably true, but then I would have been stuck with you for all seven years and that would have been more than I could stand." She was trying really hard to keep a straight face, but she was failing miserably. She bent over with laughter and felt a pillow hit her in the head. "Hey! That's no way to treat the person who is taking time out to heal you and make you better. I ought to hex you for that." Hermione tossed the pillow back onto the bed. "I don't think I'll make you a copy of my notes for Charms and Ancient Runes, I think that I'll make you copy them yourself you slimy git." She was hit in the face by another pillow. "Oh this is war Malfoy, you wait til you're healed, I'm going to get you for that one." She took out her wand and vanished his lunch to the kitchens, picked up the pillow and threw it back in his face.

Draco ducked at the last minute, laughing when the pillow hit the wall above his head. "Great aim Granger, you should play quidditch. It might be an improvement for the Gryffindor team."

"Then why does the Gryffindor team beat Slytherin every year? It must just be that we have a better seeker." She grinned evilly.

"That hurts, that really hurts. You're not getting any from me for at least a week." Draco pretended to pout.

"You wouldn't be able to make it a week. I'm too irresistible." She walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Nibbling softly on his lower lip, asking for entrance. When he gave it willingly she slid her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss, massaging his tongue and the roof of his mouth. She could feel him groan into her mouth. She pulled back. "Well, I'm off, I have to go to class. I'll see you after Ancient Runes. Bye Draco." She turned with a smirk and left him laying there. She knew that he wanted more, and she loved being the one in control.

"That was evil, Mia. You're going to pay for that when you get back." Draco called after her shaking his head, and running his fingers through his hair. He hated the power that she seemed to have over him. He knew that it wasn't right, but she was like a drug. He couldn't wait until she came back.

Hermione laughed when the portrait hole closed. She knew that he was going to make her pay for that stunt when she returned, but she was looking forward to it. She went off to Charms with a huge smile on her face that still hadn't faded by dinner.

"What are you smiling about 'Mione? You look like a hungry hippogriff with a dead ferret." Ginny looked at her friend with a questioning look.

"I've just had a good day today. My classes all went well, and I don't have too much homework to work on. I should get a lot of it done tonight." Hermione answered piling her plate with food. "I'm so hungry, I didn't eat much for breakfast, and I only had a sandwich for lunch."

"Where were you at lunch 'Mione? You were here and gone so fast. Harry and I looked for you in the library figuring you were starting on that essay for History of Magic, but we didn't find you." Ron asked.

"I don't have to check my whereabouts with you Ronald. I was in my dorm. I took Malfoy his homework, and his notes. Is that ok with you?" Hermione's smile faded.

"Do what you want to do Hermione. Just remember that I warned you about him." Ron went back to his food sulking.

"Thank you Ronald, but I'm quite aware of who Draco is, and what his family is. I don't need you protecting me. He's the Head Boy, I'm stuck living with him. I'm dealing with that, maybe you should too. If you want to worry about someone, worry about your girlfriend. She's the one that deserves your attention." Hermione continued to eat her food at a faster rate. She just wanted to get away from Ron Weasley.

"Draco is it? What's next Drake, Drakie, Drakie Poo? What has gotten into you Hermione? You used to hate him too." Ron yelled.

"Draco is his name isn't it? Saying his name isn't a crime you know. And don't give me that nonsense you know that I don't like him anymore than you do. We do however have to work together, and calling him by his last name is becoming ridiculous. Now if you will please shut up and leave me alone, I'd like to finish my dinner without being attacked. If you can't handle that then I'll take my food up to my room and eat there." Hermione was close to tears. She hated fighting with Ron he was one of her best friends.

"Ron, just shut up and leave her alone. If she wants to call him Draco, and be friends with him it's none of your business. If she wants to date him it's none of your business. If she decides to marry him and have ten of his children it's none of your bloody business. Leave it alone." Ginny reprimanded. "You don't hear Harry attacking her do you? It's just you Ron. You don't know when to drop things. Hermione is stuck living with the arrogant prick, she can't help it if she has to be around him. Lay off."

"Stay out of it Ginny. Nobody asked for your opinion." Ron huffed.

"Ron, just back off mate. Ginny's right, you should just let it go. It's not like Hermione is doing anything wrong. She's taking his homework to him because he's sick and she lives with him. Let's not turn it into a big deal." Harry piped in.

"Thank you guys that's what I've been trying to say all along. Honestly Ron, you can be so thick." Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny.

"Fine. I'm sorry 'Mione, but I don't trust him. Just be careful. I wish that you wouldn't spend so much time there with him. You can always come and do your homework in the tower with us." Ron conceded.

"Thank you for apologizing Ron. I'm fine. Draco isn't even there most of the time, and when he is, we just avoid each other. He has not once tried to hex me, or called me any names. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl Ron, I don't need a bodyguard." Hermione gave him a small smile. "Listen I'm going to go up to my room, give Draco the rest of his assignments, take a bath, and work on my homework. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight 'Mione. See you in the morning." Ginny said.

"Yeah, night 'Mione." Ron and Harry both called as she walked out of the hall.

Hermione walked into her common room to find Draco had gotten up and moved to the couch. "Good to see you up and moving around. You must really be feeling better. Has Dobby been here yet?"

"Not yet. I am feeling much better. It doesn't hurt when I walk or anything, only when I bend certain ways. I'll be back in class tomorrow." Draco stretched and yawned. "I feel like I have done nothing but homework all day. I can't wait to get back to my normal routine tomorrow." Just then there was a pop.

"Dobby is here with Master's dinner. Dobby brought Master's favorite. Pork roast, and mash potatoes. Dobby brought a special slice of pie for desert. Dobby knows how much Master is liking pie." Dobby rushed over and placed the tray down on the table next to the couch.

"Thank you Dobby. It was nice of you to remember my favorites." Draco smiled at the little creature, who bowed in thanks.

"Will Master be needing Dobby again tomorrow sir?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"No Dobby. I'm feeling better I'll be going back to class, and eating in the hall tomorrow. Thank you though."

"Your welcome Master Draco. Dobby is hearing about Master Lucius sir. Dobby is sorry to hear that Master is in prison. Dobby felt so bad when he heard that he punished himself by slamming his ears in the oven door."

"That's not necessary Dobby. We are no longer your master. You owe us nothing. My father was never good to you. You should not feel bad for his fate. He brought it on himself. I don't want you to punish yourself over him anymore."

"Yes Master Draco sir. Dobby will be going back to the kitchens now sir. It was good to be seeing you again Master."

"You too Dobby. Goodbye." Dobby was gone with a pop. "He was always one of my favorite house elves. I was so angry with my father for losing him. Please sit and stop looking at me as though I'm a blast ended skrewt. Yes, I'm nice to house elves. They are good and loyal creatures and they do not deserve to be mistreated."

"You never cease to surprise me. I'm going up to take a hot bath. Enjoy your dinner." Hermione began to walk towards the bathroom.

"If you'll wait, I'll join you. I bet a hot bath will sooth all of the remaining soreness away. Then I'll be good as new." Draco offered.

"I don't know if I should let you join me, after earlier." Hermione pretended to be considering the offer.

"Fine, fine, deny a poor sick man."

"You're not sick Draco. You never were, but I will let you join me under one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. You came crashing into the dorm and I thought that you were dead."

"I can't promise that that won't happen again Mia. I can't promise anything. I don't know what is going to happen to me. We're in a war Mia. A war that the Dark Lord is determined to win, and he doesn't like it when things don't go his way."

Hermione came and sat down on the couch next to him. "If he keeps doing what he's doing Draco, he'll end up killing all of his followers until there are none left. At the rate he's going he has no shot at winning this war. Our side is going to out number his guys three to one. Death eaters are dying everyday, and it's not just the aurors who are killing them."

"The Dark Lord has many followers Mia. Ones that the aurors and the Order of the Phoenix know nothing about. He won't start this war Mia until he knows that he can win. When he gathers enough people, he will strike."

"I don't want to think about the war. I don't want to think about the time when we all have to put aside our adolescence and stand up and fight. I don't want to think about the day when I'll be standing up with my friends, and fighting the death eaters, and you'll be standing on the other side, pointing your wand back at me. All in the name of a man who is so scared that he has to hide behind a mask, and send his henchmen out to do the fighting for him. A man who treats his own followers worse than he treats his enemies. What is going to happen when the war begins? Are you honestly going to be able to stand up with your 'Master' and kill me, and the rest of the people that you have gone to school with for seven years?" Hermione turned her head and looked down, she could feel the tears building in her eyes and pour down her cheeks.

"Mia, stop crying and look at me. You knew when we started this who I was. You knew about the war we would all be fighting. You knew that when that time came we would stand on opposite sides of the war. What do you want me to say Mia? I don't know how to answer that. What do you want me to do?"

"Answer my question. When this war comes are you going to stand up with Voldemort, and kill me?" Hermione's whole body had begun to shake with the sobs that she was trying to suppress. She looked Draco right in the eyes and waited for his answer.

Draco didn't know what to say. This wasn't supposed to happen. Their relationship was supposed to be strictly about the sex, so that nobody would get emotionally involved and no one would get hurt. He wanted it to be that way still, but he knew that everything had changed. The moment that she took care of him and healed all of his wounds, and showed him the compassion that she had for someone who was her enemy, she had changed everything. "No Mia. I could never kill you. I should have never started this. I didn't want this to happen. I wasn't supposed to have feelings for you, but I can't help myself. You have shown me more compassion in the past 24 hours than I have known in my life. You have showed me what it feels like to have someone care about you and take care of you. I don't ever want you to experience any kind of pain. I will never hurt you Mia, I couldn't." Draco reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're a death eater Draco. What if Voldemort makes it your mission to get rid of me? You can't go against him, he'll kill you. I don't want to see that happen. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"I don't know what to do Mia. I won't hurt you, but I chose my path long ago. It was chosen for me by my father. I can't turn back now. I'm already a death eater. Can't things just go back to the way that they were and we'll worry about this when the time comes?"

"Go back to what Draco? Our secret relationship that is only sexual? Being able to see other people? Treating each other like dirt in front of other people? Is that really what you want? Does that stupid mark on your arm really mean that much to you? Do you want me to start seeing Seamus? He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said yes, is that what you want?"

"Of course not Mia. I don't want to see you with any other man. It's only been three days Mia, and I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my head constantly. I wish that we could be together, I wish that I could shout it from the rooftops, but it doesn't work that way. I've sold my soul to the Dark Lord. I can't just go to him and tell him that I quit. That I've found a girl that makes me want to change what I am and be a better person. I can't do that. I'm stuck. My life belongs to the Dark Lord. Unless you know a way to get rid of the dark mark, I don't see what I can do."

"We could go to Dumbledore. He can protect you, he can keep you safe. He's helping Snape."

"Don't be naive Hermione, Snape is still working for the Dark Lord. He's at every meeting."

"I know that, but he's still under Dumbledore's protection. He can help you Draco, all you need to do is want to be helped."

"I do, but I can't go running to Dumbledore and beg him to make it better. I got myself into this Mia."

"And he can help you get out. You can become a member of the Order, you can work as a spy. If you work for us, nothing that you have done in the past will ever be used against you. Think about it Draco, at least think about it."

"I will, I'll think about it Mia. For now, let's just go take a bath and get to bed. I'm exhausted." He stood up and reached out to help Hermione up. He wiped the tears off of her face and kissed her. He then led her into the bathroom and started the bath water.

"I'm sorry that I blew up at you. I didn't mean for any of that stuff to come out. I didn't even know that I was feeling half of it. Once I started it just all poured out. It was unfair of me. I know that I promised to never put you in a situation that made you choose. It was wrong of me."

"It was a choice that I would have to make sooner or later anyway Mia. Either way, I know that I would choose you. I can't stand the idea of anything happening to you."

They both climbed into the tub and had a nice relaxing bath. They then climbed into bed and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

A/N: That's it for now. Hope you like. Don't forget to review. Don't worry I promise, Draco will still be a bad boy. Bad boys are, after all, the best.


End file.
